But It's Not The Nonexistent Fire That's Hot
by The Book Queen
Summary: It's the nearly naked boy right next to me (and he just asked me out on a date).


_**But It's Not The Nonexistent Fire That's Hot, It's the Nearly Naked Boy Right Next to Me (And He Just Asked Me Out On A Date)**_

* * *

><p><strong>Okay this is completely random, and I just wrote this quickly when I saw something on Tumblr. The prompt was: <em>The fire alarm went off at 3 am and now the cute guy from the flat next door is standing next to me in his underwear AU.<em> I saw it, instantly thought of Navrina, and now here's a collage AU. It's pretty short, and I wrote it really fast, but I felt like I could actually connect with this story because this has actually happened to me before (not the boy in his underwear part, but it was at a summer ****camp and heat lightning caused the fire alarms in our building- only ours -to go off. They went off four times in total throughout the night. Needless to say, I didn't sleep very well).**

**I've noticed my titles seem to be getting longer and longer, they're practically Fall Out Boy length now. This story has the longest title I've ever made (and the shortest summary)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own these characters, sadly.**

**I hope you like it!~**

* * *

><p>A sudden boom of thunder wakes me up in the middle of the night, the sheer volume of it rattling the glass on my bedside table. It's followed by a static-y crack, and soon, all of the fire alarms are blaring. I waste no time in leaping to my feet, not even taking a second to grab the light sweater or slippers near my bed, and dash out of the room. By the time I get outside, there's a large group of students, all standing and talking confusedly amongst each other. I can hear muddled voices asking <em>what's going on<em> and _what happened_ and _why the fuck are we even here, where's the fire?_

As I stand there, cold and practically naked, the severity of the situation starts to dawn on me: there is none. The fire alarms must have been set off by heat lightning. Again.

By now, the other students must have figured it out too, because a lot of them are trying to head back indoors and are being halted by the teachers that claim that they're not allowed back in until the fire department says it's okay. Several groans echo across the courtyard, and I press a hand to my forehead. _Great, and during finals week too_, I think bitterly to myself.

I begin to turn around, attempting to walk away from the large congregation of cranky students, when I run into a copper skinned boy, almost an entire head taller than me.

"Oh! I-I'm sorry!" I exclaim, looking away and blushing. _Is he…_ I have to check. Slowly, I glance back over at him, my eyes falling upon a perfect six pack, muscle-y arms and drifting up to a handsome face with a smile spread across it, emerald green eyes sparkling. Immediately, I gulp. Not only did I run into some guy in his undies, I ran into _Naveen_, the long-term exchange student from India, in his undies. But that itself doesn't make much of a difference, what makes me bumping into him of everyone much, much worse is that I might have a little crush on him. Well, maybe more than just a little. Okay, I lied. Not little at all. No sir, the crush I have on Naveen is probably the biggest crush of my life. And I just ran into him while he's. In. His. Underwear. This has got to be the _most_ embarrassing thing I've ever done, and that's an understatement. I can't even describe it and- _Oh my GOD HE'S STARING AT ME SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! WHAT DO I DO?_

"Uh, hi. You're Marina, right?" Naveen asks, interrupting my thoughts, his thick accent lilting through his words, making it seem like he's talking with marbles in his mouth. He presses his tongue against his pearly white teeth and a grin stretches from one of his ears to another. "And I'm…. SHIT!" It seems to be now that he realizes he's standing out here practically in the nude, with only his boxers on. Blushing furiously, Naveen instantly moves to cover himself with his arms, his eyes wide.

And that seems to break the tension. I start to laugh warmly, wrapping my thin nightgown around me. Soon, Naveen starts to laugh too, and the next thing we know, we're doubled over on the ground with everyone looking at us like we're maniacs. I suppose we are, and we're sleep deprived ones at that.

"Gosh, this is so embarrassing!" he says, hiding his face in his hands to hide the blush that I totally did not see (nope, nuh-huh. I saw NO-thing), and I look away to do the same, praying that he did see mine. "I can't believe I forgot that I wasn't wearing anything!"

"Yeah, how could you forget something like that?" I ask, facing him once again when I feel like I no longer look like a tomato.

"I have no idea. But, what's done is done, nothing I can do about it." His eyes meet mine, and I find heat rising to my cheeks once more as I remember who I'm with. _This is the guy you've had a crush on since you got here! And he's sitting there, in his underwear, talking to YOU. Do something!_ Right as I'm about to open my mouth, Naveen blurts out something else, "I'm so glad you didn't get weirded out, that would have been bad, especially because I was wondering… uh… would you like to, oh, I don't know… go get pizza with me sometime? I know this really nice place nearby, and I've been, um, thinking of taking- asking, I mean asking, you don't have to say yes- you for a long time. And, if you want to come, we could maybe get ice cream too, if you want." By the end, Naveen's voice is so quiet I have to lean forwards to hear it, and when I glance back up at him, he's staring at his hands nervously as they absentmindedly play with a strand of grass. His mouth screws up, and I realize he's nervous. _D-did he just ask me out?_

"Um, did you, um, just ask me out on a date?" I ask, my voice wavering a little. I almost can't believe it. _But I had the crush on him! How did he- when… what?_

He laughs anxiously, lifting his emerald gaze to match my own. "Y-yeah, I guess."

I start to smile. "That's good, saves me the trouble of asking you."

"Wait- really? Is that a yes?"

"Yes."

"YAY!" Naveen throws his arms around me, pulling me into an affectionate hug. I giggle and wrap my arms around his bare back also, leaning my head into the crook of his neck and definitely not enjoying and secretly swooning over his well-defined muscles.

"You're still naked," I whisper in his ear. And I laugh as he springs away from me like I'm suddenly scalding hot, his eyes wide again and his brown face bright red.

"Oh my goodness, I forgot!"

"Again?" I shake my head, starting to stand up. "Just make sure you don't forget about our date. Let's make it… hmmmmmmm… how does Friday sound?" Naveen taps his chin, pretending to be thinking hard.

"Friday sounds awesome!" he finally decides after a long thirty seconds of "deep thought."

"Great, don't forget!" I call, starting to walk away. When I look back, I see Naveen wave and blow me a kiss.

"Me? Forget? Never!" He shouts back at me. "See you Friday!"

When I finally get back into my room and into bed, I fall asleep instantly. And I may or may not have a very lovely dream involving kissing and Naveen.


End file.
